Blamed
by SonicLink15
Summary: What did I do. I'm Being Framed! Anyone help... Save me from this cursed place! My first story. R&R and NO FLAMES PLEASE I suck at summarys. This is in Sonic's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm SonicLink15. This is my first story please no flames. This is also Sonic's point of view**

**Copyright: I didn't own sonic and co. only SEGA does.**

**I present to you **_**blamed**_

**Enjoy~**

I don't know what I did. One minute I'm laying in a patch of grass then the next I'm being throw into jail. They said I kill a high rank officer…What was his name..Oh yeah a guy name Adam the commander of GUN. I'm the good guy I wouldn't kill anyone but here I am being questioned by this GUN agent.

"Name?"

I felt a lump coming on my throat, it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"S-Sonic…"

"species"

"H-Hedgehog…"

Ohh how much I wanted this to be over..I started thinking the good times before this happen. Playing with Tails, fighting with knuckles and heck of it I even miss Amy but it wasn't over.

"Place of Birth"

"C-Christmas Island…"

The next thing that happen was surprising

"Listen here hedgehog, stop stuttering and answer these question normally we all know you kill our commander. "

The truth is I didn't so I question him back.

" What happen if I didn't kill him?"

He shot me a death glare and was frighten, those eyes was like Shadow but more like a killers look.

" Of course you did. We have proof that you kill him. We have the tape right here."

He lift up a tape. I look at it. It said "Evidence of murder of GUN commander Adam"

He set the tape down . And we continue my questioning but the one important question I was thinking " Was I Framed? Or did my dark form took over and Kill him"

**And I'm done with the first chapter.**

**Please R & R .**

**-SonicLink15**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's SonicLink15 again working on my second chapter of blamed!**

**sonicgirll556: Thanks! It's my first story.**

**spd243: Oh you will find out what will happen next :)**

**Lets begin the Story!**

Stupid GUN agent taking up my time. I didn't do anything but now it seems it does matter. They read my miranda rights*. But I wasn't trialed.. They just cuff me gave me a number on the back so I couldn't read it. All of this took maybe 2 hours but I couldn't be sure. They threw me in jail. The guard said this to me...

"Your Jail number is B-324. You may be free to wander when these bars open but make sure you get back or their will be punishment"

After they spoke they close the bars. That when I realized i've just lost my freedom. I look at my shoes lucky I still had my Red shoe with white strips and a Golden buckle on the side. I sigh. But that when I heared a familiar voice.

"Well well well looks like blue is here in prison when us"

I knew that voice 'Damn it. It's Scourge' I thought.

"What are you doing here blue? Why aren't you running and doing good things?"

I decide that I yell back at him

" I've been Framed! I didn't do a thing!"

He had a grim on his face

"Oh sure you didn't but have fun here in hell"

He just laugh and turn around and walk to the corner where I couldn't see him anymore.

I also turn around and took a look at my surrounding. There was a mirror with a toilet in the corner.

A broken down bed in side and that what I had.

I wanted to make sure that maybe My dark side had kill him so I got on the bed and close my eyes to talk with him.

When I open my eyes I was in the dark room. I knew this was where Dark place in my mind.

"_**well looks like my light verison deicde to talk with me after all."**_

I knew that was dark because I saw him. He was still the same. He look like me but had navy blue fur, his quills were turn upwards like my super sonic form, had white eyes, and instead of red in the shoes it was black.

It was time to talk with my dark verison.

**I'll end it there :)**

**Please R&R **

*** the miranda right are the right read to you when you are guilty. **

**Oh yeah I need 5 OC. Please PM me if you want your character in this story these are the requiements**

**Names:**

**Species:**

**Why in jail:**

**Jail bar number:**

**Some characteristics: (ex. Smoking, love to play, mean to new folks, shy)**

**A Background story:**

**Thanks!**

**~SonicLink15**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! It's me SonicLink15!**

**I'm still in need for OC's!( i need 2 more please)**

**These are the requirements:**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Why in Jail:**

**Some Characteristics:**

**Background story:**

**How does He/she look like?:**

**Talents:**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

_**"Well what bring you here to my domain?"**_

He look like he was smiling but I wasn't sure because he had no mouth.

_"I Have a quick question to tell you but don't play around!"_

I knew he was starting to get serious but that quickly change.

_**"I have nothing to tell you. If you want to destory something your free to ask"**_

I don't want to get into any more trouble like what I already in.

_"I don't want to destory anything! I just wanted to know if you kill the GUN commander"_

He finally got serious. Thank god too I wanted this to be over quick!

_**"No, Even though I'm ruthless I can't kill 's the only one That I couldn't kill even if I hated him"**_

That was surprising. Why couldn't my dark verison kill him?

_" Why couldn't you kill him?"_

_**"Let's just say he is not truly alive in anyway"**_

Wait a minute. So the Adam wasn't truly alive?

_"What do you mean He's not truly alive!"_

I wanted to get to the bottom of this right now.

_**"I'm a dark verison of ?"**_

_"Yeah but what does that have to do-"_

_**"There was a light verison in him"**_

Wait so dark is not a part of me.

_"What do you mean!"_

_**"I'm a being that chose many host to live in. I was form about 50,000 years ago. I'm just called Dark. In the other hand the 'light' was able to create a host from pregant woman in any country in the world. We are immortal we can't be destory. We can fight in many battles. But I chose the wrong host to be in."**_

Wait he inside of me by accident?

_"So that wrong host is me?"_

_**"Heh pretty clever. Yes, I chose you to be my host of course I wanted to rampage so that what I did when you where two year old. I kill everyone close to you.**_

That means...

_**"Yes, I kill your parents forcing to turn good to search for the criminial but you never found him because I was in you body. I couldn't gain any control of your body anymore. But I saw what you did as 'Hero. Light of course, help you to seal me but that seal broke and you know what happen"**_

That when I was trying to save chris and cosmo from the metarex. I felt this huge amount of enegry. So that was the seal being broken to let dark help me.

_"So what does 'Light' have to this"_

_**"ahh Light host was adam the commander of GUN that why you are the wrong host. So what happen with Light?"**_

_"He was destory. But they are blaming that I kill the Host!"_

_**"I have person just like me but he'll listen to me to help me out to find the real suspect. Because if we don't get out the universe will crumble to nothing."**_

_"But who is he?"_

_**"A guy name Dane herbert and his friend Nicolia Lombardi you will know who they are because their in this jail too."**_

_"If their here how are they going to get me out!"_

_**"Dane is a dingo he is not smart but he has the power to send your spirit in the night to find the real person behind this."**_

_"Thanks Dark!"_

_**"I doing to keep balance in the universe. Because if one fall, all of them fall."**_

My eyes shot right open. I knew I need to find Nicolia and Dane to help me get out of here.

**There we have it!**

**Disclamer: Nicolia Lombardi and Dane Herbert is from sonicgirll556**

**Sonic and co. belong to SEGA!**

**To sonicgirll556: I may have mess up Dane :((**

**But This story need to have a ending right?**

**and he will have the same characteristics. But his talent is to send people spririt out to find A cause in something.**

**~SonicLink15**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! It's SonicLink15 again!**

**With a New Chapter of Blamed!**

**This will be the last chapter for this month!**

**This is due because I have to do some tests that see if I pass my grade :)**

**See you later!**

It's has been 1 hour since I talk with Dark.

I been think how much time before the universe falls apart.

_**"you have two months"**_

God Damn it Dark!

_**"You're welcome"**_

_"Please shut up"_

_**"No, Dane is a trouble some. To gain respect from him you need me to help"**_

_"Why?"_

_**"heh you'll see in 1 more hour"**_

Wait what?

After Dark said that I heard one of the guards yell.

"Prisoners May Walk free from this point!"

I saw the jail bar open. Then I see scourge.

"Hey Blue! How's hell for you? This is the best place to be in!"

I was getting annoyed by him. I wish that I could tell him the whole universe will be destoryed.

"Scourge can you please shut the hell up?"

I saw scourge smile turn into a frown.

"What the hell was that blue? You think you're in charge? If you do, you better think again"

" Whatever Scourge"

I just walk out of my cell and start to walk.

Thats when I heard a female voice yell out

"Hey! Blue Boy!"

Damn it who yeling at me.

Thats when I saw a Brown Hedgehog with shorter-Length Frizzy hair ran up to me.

"So you're the new meat?"

What 'New meat'?

"Who's new meat?"

She look at me with a warmly grin.

"You silly!"

"Oh whats your name?"

She look at me and my shoes. Then she held her hand out and said.

"My name is Nicolia Lombardi But please call me nicki"

_**"Heh you found Danes friend. Nice job"**_

I heard Dark said.

That means Dane is near!

"Hi nicki. I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog"

"Well then now thats settle what brings you here"

Well I need to tell her. But I'm going to tell the basics.

"Oh I'm here because I was framed that I killed GUN commander Adam."

I saw her face look serious.

"Your framed?"

Finally someone is serious!

"Yes! Thank you for being the one on believing in me!"

I saw her smiling then.

"Hahahaha! No one here is never framed! They commited a crime! Thats was funny!"

Nope I was wrong.

"Okay, whats brings you here nicki?"

I saw nicki laughter died.

"Oh I'm here because I robbed a bank with my friend over there"

She point to me to a Tan dingo with his back on the wall.

He look at me with a small death glare than close his eyes

"His name is Dane Herbert. We robbed a Bank together."

This is the time that I talk with him.

"Hey Nicki can I talk with dane?"

"Oh sure go ahead"

I walk up to Dane

" Hey Dane. Are you okay?"

I saw Dane was angry.

"You better not mess with nicki or else I make you go to a deep sleep"

Holy Crap.

_**"I told you it ain't going to be easy. You better tell him right now"**_

Okay here goes nothing.

"Dane, I need your help. I know you can send people spirits out of their bodies"

I saw Dane face look surprise

"How did you know? I never told anyone!"

"I have a friend inside of me. His name is Dark. Does the name sound familiar?"

"Heh! Show Me that he is inside of you!"

_**"Looks like he needs proof. Let me control you for a little bit"**_

I guess I have no other choice. I close my eyes.

When I open them.I was in Dark room. I Could see whats happening outside but I couldn't hear them.

I saw Dane look away. Then I heard Dark said

"_**He can't believe it's me. Heh"**_

I saw Dane mouth move then I hear Dark said this

_**"He said fine if you in return free him and nicki from prison"**_

_" Alright I will!"_

_**"Heh good then here is your body back"**_

I close my eyes. Then open to see that I saw dane is in front of me.

"Well It's a deal? I help you find the real suspect and in return you free me and nicki out of here"

He held his hand out. I grab it and said

"Deal"

**BWAHHHHHHHHHH**

**AH THE TETRIS DUBSTEP IS TOO LOUD!**

**Disclamer: SEGA owns Sonic and co.**

**sonicgirll556 owns Dane Herbert and Nicolia Lombardi**

**See you readers in June! with a New chapter and a New story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Guess who's back?**

**Yeah! SonicLink15 With the new chapter of Blamed!**

**Now if you saw... I started a crossover. But I'm going to tell you big news!**

**If you want a Specific story made by me..You may PM me. And after Blamed is finish. I will start a new story made by the readers! (Only about sonic please)**

**Enough talking! Lets Begin!**

Nicki and I were walking down the hallway to the "Cafe" but I couldn't get my mind off with Dane's rules of the deal.

(**Flashback)**

_"Deal" I heard him say,in my mind I was bouncing in joy finally leaving this hell hole_

_"But I have some rules"_

_Great, now what?_

_"One, You get me and nicki out of here. Two, don't play with me. Third, stay away from Nicki or i can kill you in afterlife."(_**A/N Um im getting ideas from games and everything but its not a crossover!)**

_I finally got the idea why he is protecting nicki._

_"Oh so you like her"_

_I saw him looking away with a small blush. Then he look at me with a death glare._

_"Four, Don't tell anyone stupid"_

_I saw him walking away from the Cafe._

**(Flashback over)**

I think that i've may have piss him off...A lot.

"So... New meat, what was your life before you came here."

I was a little surprised but I wanted to tell the truth.

"I was the Hero in station square, some people I stopped are here."

I looked at her. But I saw almost nothing.

"Okay..."

She started to walk away and I was standing there not doing a thing to talk with her.

"Nicki...I'm sorry..."

I felt bad... But i'm not the one that threw her here. I sigh and walk towards the phone. The guard stop me and said..

"Are you going to make a call?"

"Yes... I want to talk to my bro."

He look at me and let me pass.

I put Tails phone in the slot and waited for him to pick up.

_*Ring*_

_*Ring*_

_*Ring*_

_"Hello?"_

I heard him and yelled to the phone.

"Tails!I need your help!"

_"Sonic?Is that you?"_

"Yeah!It's me but listen I don't have enough time.. Can you help me find out who blame me to be be in jail?_"_

"_Sonic, everyone lost hope of you but im going to try big bro. I'll search but if I don't find out anything by next week. You are on your own"_

Wait what? No.. not tails... but I want to get out of here.

"Okay tails... I understand."

_"But if I do find something I will tell you and search up some more data."_

"Alright Tails...Bye"

I hung up.

_**"Heh, your little 'Bro' not trusting the Blue demon? Well this is going to be fun"**_

Sometimes I want him to shut up so for now it time for my 'afterlife' trip.

**Done! with my tests and a new chapter!**

**Stay in tune for a new chapter of Blamed**


	6. Chapter 6

**Person: Im going to do a Internet!*Touches Keyboard* WOAAHHHH**

**Me: Im going to a Collab! *Touches fanfiction Website* Awwww**

_**Blamed**_

Before I went to my own Cell. I Decide to talk to Dane with the afterlife trip.

"Hey Dane, What's are the effects of the afterlife trips"

"Well, if you take more than five hours you can die"

Wait so i'm risking my life for the Truth? Damn it,oh well it must be worth it!

"okay what else is endangering my life"

I saw dane's face gets into a goof off face

"Nothing, You'll fine out. See you tomorrow"

I could tell he was not telling me something... I wonder what is it though. I didn't want be like know about Rae...

**(Flashback)**

"Hey Nicki" I ask

"What is it sonic?"

"I was wondering.. Is there any person who's insane"

I was playing around but she said

"Yea...A girl named Rae"

"Who's Rae?"

"She was put in prison in a mental issue. She has the power of Morphing into a cat,raven,bat, and chameleon. A day later she made the chair holding her, come to life and attacking the guards."

"Looks like she wants to get out of here"

"Yeah, this jail is waiting for an alyssum to take her away."

**(Flashback)**

I sigh as I walk in my cell. I lie down and fell asleep but I heard a Voice saying

"_Your afterlife starts now"_

I was surround by bright light. Then When it calm down I was flying outside of the prison. I was happy but then I heard this.

_**"Finally outside huh?"**_

I Turn around to see my Dark Version.

_"How did you get out?"_

He look at me. But after that he started laughing.

_**"Hahahaha!"**_

_"Hey! What's so funny?"_

_**"I'm part of you. Your my vessel so if you get outside of your body I also get out too."**_

Well I feel dumb now.

_**"But I'm not going to hurt you. I need to help to save the balance"**_

2 people working on one case should make this process faster than usual!

_"Well Dark After you!"_

_**"Just because i'm helping you doesn't mean I can't hurt you"**_

As soon he said that a Dark energy form in his palm. Growing bigger each time.

_"Uh no thank you. I feel really relax now."_

_**"Heh I thought so"**_

Dark and I walked into the darkness of the night.

**(2 hours later)**

_"where's that damn base"_

_**"Are you trying to make a Pun?"**_

_"Stop it! I'm not in control!"_

_**"Heh then who?"**_

_"look at the computer screen"_

_I saw Dark looking at me._

_**"Are you trying to make a Pun?"**_

"SHUT UP! Im in control of this story!"

_**"Whatever"**_

**(1 hour later)**

After Dark had an fight with the author. He was Sadly Injured.

_"Hey! Think you can speed it up?"_

"Sure!"

I saw a Base right in front of me I flew inside to check it out. That's when I saw eggman laughing at a screen.

"HOHOHOHO! Now sonic is in prison. I can now take over the world!"

I knew that eggman was Behind this!Thanks Author!

"Heh Anytime!"

" I used a clone to kill the gun commander and they blamed it on him! Now I'll move forward in wordl domaintion! HOHOHOHO"

I Check how much time I had Left...I Had 6 minutes to get back to my Body.

**I'm DONE!**

**With this chapter and school. Give me a High five!**

**Sonic and Co. is own by sega.**

**Nicki and Dane is own by TheUltimateSonicFanGirl**

**Rae Is own by RobinsInTheSky**

**Thanks for reading! Make sure you R&R!**_  
_


	7. The Beginning Of The End

**Yes, I know... I'm late... Please forgive me... and the last chapter...**

**But! I'm Back with a Chapter of Blamed!**

**Also I'm no longer Taking OC's in this story!**

**The following Characters Will be in this Story!**

**Flare Amejisuto Fox**** By Princess Flare The Fox**

**(****Asked 3 times.. Don't do that again please) ****Noah Thompson**** By bearvalley3365**

**Black**** By DarkTheHedgehog (BTW what Animal Is he)**

**Bronze**** By Ultimate Sliver Fan (IT'S NO USE)**

**These Character are already in the story -_-**

**Rae**** By RobinsInTheSky**

**Nicki Lomardi and Dane Herbet**** By TheUltimateSonicFanGirl!**

**Okay I'm Done Talking... Let's Begin!**

Damnit! If I Don't Get back into my Body, The universe is going to fall apart!

I Sat in the Air to see what I could do... Wait a minute. My Speed! But Dark is knock out...

I walk up to Dark who is Lying On the air.

"Darky, wakey wakey." I said to him.

I saw his ear Flicker. I knew he is almost up.

I just got Annoyed and Kick his stomach.

_**"WHAT THE HELL"**_ he cry out. While I was Laughing on the Floor.

_**"Heh, DO THAT AGAIN AND YOU WILL BE ON ANOTHER PLANET!"**_

"Well, I'm your host but lets hurry to my Body or the..."

_**"I'm Not a idiot. Dumbass"**_

"I don't really Care Right now. Let's hurry!"

_**"Lead the Way King"**_

"Never Say That Again"

**(2 minutes later)**

I was standing right next to my body. I look so peaceful sleeping...

_**"Hurry up! Just get in Right now!"**_

"Okay! Calm Down!"

I Hover on my Body and I close my Eyes. Just then I heard Dane's Words

"Your AfterLife Ends Now"

When I open them. I was in my Body.

_**"Welcome Back to hell."**_

I sigh as I was enclosed Again.

**FINSH!**

**NOPE!**

I Was Waiting in my cell until the doors open to let me Go to the Cafe area.

"Prisoner May Walk Free From This Point On!"

Then the Cell Door Opened. I was Walking down the hallway Until I saw Nicki Right beside Me.

"Hey! Did you get any Sleep?"

I Look at her and nodded But I Kept Thinking Someone was looking at me.

I turn around To see Nobody Staring at me.

"Are you okay Sonic" I heard Nicki told me

"Uh Yeah.. I just Thought Someone was looking at me" I told her

She turn around and quick turn to me.

"No, Maybe your imagation."

I walk down the hallway but I couldn't Shake it off

I Had some what of Food.

I decided to Go back to my Cell But When I heard a Voice behind me.

_**"I W1LL K1LL Y0U"**_

I Turn around to See No one Yet Again.

_**"T-That Voice... It can't Be Him..."**_

_**"Heheh Yes Dark... 1t's Me Y0ur 'Friend' I warn you to Careful of that Host of yours Somebody May Attack Him"**_

I Got into my Cell to sit on my Bed

"_Dark Who was that.."_

_**"A Friend.. I was Warning him About a Virus in a Computer that could suck people in... He didn't Listen... I escaped but he was trap for 5 Decades. I think He's After You Sonic, The Host..."**_

_"What's His Name?"_

_**"His name is Simon... The Lost Spirit"**_

**Done For reals**

**But I Made My Own OC!**

**Simon The Lost Spirit is After Sonic!**

**What does It want? Why Didn't It listen to dark's Warning?**

**How Did He become A Lost Spirit?**

**Find Out! In the Next Chapter!**

**The Story Of Simon!**

**~SonicLink15  
**


End file.
